tokfandomcom-20200215-history
Scientific Revolution
The Scientific Revolution was a series of events that marked the emergence of during the , when developments in , , , (including ) and transformed the views of society about nature. The Scientific Revolution took place in Europe towards the end of the period and continued through the late 18th century, influencing the intellectual social movement known as . While its dates are debated, the publication in 1543 of 's (On the Revolutions of the Heavenly Spheres) is often cited as marking the beginning of the Scientific Revolution. The concept of a scientific revolution taking place over an extended period emerged in the eighteenth century in the work of , who saw a two-stage process of sweeping away the old and establishing the new. The beginning of the Scientific Revolution, the ' ', was focused on the recovery of the knowledge of the ancients; this is generally considered to have ended in 1632 with publication of 's . The completion of the Scientific Revolution is attributed to the "grand synthesis" of 's 1687 . The work formulated the and thereby completing the synthesis of a new cosmology. By the end of the 18th century, the Age of Enlightenment that followed Scientific Revolution had given way to the " ." Introduction Great advances in science have been termed "revolutions" since the 18th century. In 1747, the French mathematician wrote that " was said in his own life to have created a revolution". The word was also used in the preface to 's 1789 work announcing the discovery of oxygen. "Few revolutions in science have immediately excited so much general notice as the introduction of the theory of oxygen ... Lavoisier saw his theory accepted by all the most eminent men of his time, and established over a great part of Europe within a few years from its first promulgation." In the 19th century, described the revolution in itself – the – that had taken place in the 15th-16th century. "Among the most conspicuous of the revolutions which opinions on this subject have undergone, is the transition from an implicit trust in the internal powers of man's mind to a professed dependence upon external observation; and from an unbounded reverence for the wisdom of the past, to a fervid expectation of change and improvement." This gave rise to the common view of the Scientific Revolution today: by }} The Scientific Revolution is traditionally assumed to start with the (initiated in 1543) and to be complete in the "grand synthesis" of 's 1687 . Much of the change of attitude came from whose "confident and emphatic announcement" in the modern progress of science inspired the creation of scientific societies such as the , and who championed and developed the science of motion. In the 20th century, introduced the term "scientific revolution", centering his analysis on Galileo. The term was popularized by in his Origins of Modern Science. 's 1962 work emphasized that different theoretical frameworks—such as 's and Newton's theory of gravity, which it replaced—cannot be directly compared without meaning loss. Significance The period saw a fundamental transformation in scientific ideas across mathematics, physics, astronomy, and biology in institutions supporting scientific investigation and in the more widely held picture of the universe. The Scientific Revolution led to the establishment of several modern sciences. In 1984, wrote: Many contemporary writers and modern historians claim that there was a revolutionary change in world view. In 1611 the English poet, , wrote: Mid-20th-century historian was less disconcerted, but nevertheless saw the change as fundamental: The history professor attributes Christianity to having contributed to the rise of the Scientific Revolution: Ancient and medieval background of the spheres for , , , and . , Theoricae novae planetarum, 1474.}} The Scientific Revolution was built upon the foundation of learning and , as it had been elaborated and further developed by and . Some scholars have noted a direct tie between "particular aspects of traditional Christianity" and the rise of science. The " " was still an important intellectual framework in the 17th century, although by that time had moved away from much of it. Key scientific ideas dating back to had changed drastically over the years, and in many cases been discredited. The ideas that remained, which were transformed fundamentally during the Scientific Revolution, include: * 's cosmology that placed the Earth at the center of a spherical hierarchic . The terrestrial and celestial regions were made up of different elements which had different kinds of natural movement. ** The terrestrial region, according to Aristotle, consisted of concentric spheres of the four — , , , and . All bodies naturally moved in straight lines until they reached the sphere appropriate to their elemental composition—their natural place. All other terrestrial motions were non-natural, or violent. ** The celestial region was made up of the fifth element, , which was unchanging and moved naturally with . In the Aristotelian tradition, astronomical theories sought to explain the observed irregular motion of celestial objects through the combined effects of multiple uniform circular motions. * The : based on the geometrical model of , 's , demonstrated that calculations could compute the exact positions of the Sun, Moon, stars, and planets in the future and in the past, and showed how these computational models were derived from astronomical observations. As such they formed the model for later astronomical developments. The physical basis for Ptolemaic models invoked layers of , though the most complex models were inconsistent with this physical explanation. It is important to note that ancient precedent existed for alternative theories and developments which prefigured later discoveries in the area of physics and mechanics; but in light of the limited number of works to survive translation in a period when many books were lost to warfare, such developments remained obscure for centuries and are traditionally held to have had little effect on the re-discovery of such phenomena; whereas the invention of the made the wide dissemination of such incremental advances of knowledge commonplace. Meanwhile, however, significant progress in geometry, mathematics, and astronomy was made in medieval times. It is also true that many of the important figures of the Scientific Revolution shared in the general respect for ancient learning and cited ancient pedigrees for their innovations. (1473–1543), (1564–1642), (1571–1630) and (1642–1727), all traced different ancient and medieval ancestries for the . In the Axioms Scholium of his , Newton said its axiomatic were already accepted by mathematicians such as (1629–1695), Wallace, Wren and others. While preparing a revised edition of his Principia, Newton attributed his and his to a range of historical figures. Despite these qualifications, the standard theory of the history of the Scientific Revolution claims that the 17th century was a period of revolutionary scientific changes. Not only were there revolutionary theoretical and experimental developments, but that even more importantly, the way in which scientists worked was radically changed. For instance, although intimations of the concept of are suggested sporadically in ancient discussion of motion, the salient point is that Newton's theory differed from ancient understandings in key ways, such as an external force being a requirement for violent motion in Aristotle's theory. Scientific method Under the scientific method as conceived in the 17th century, natural and artificial circumstances were set aside as a research tradition of systematic experimentation was slowly accepted by the scientific community. The philosophy of using an approach to obtain knowledge—to abandon assumption and to attempt to observe with an open mind—was in contrast with the earlier, Aristotelian approach of , by which analysis of known facts produced further understanding. In practice, many scientists and philosophers believed that a healthy mix of both was needed—the willingness to question assumptions, yet also to interpret observations assumed to have some degree of validity. By the end of the Scientific Revolution the qualitative world of book-reading philosophers had been changed into a mechanical, mathematical world to be known through experimental research. Though it is certainly not true that was like modern science in all respects, it conceptually resembled ours in many ways. Many of the hallmarks of , especially with regard to its institutionalization and professionalization, did not become standard until the mid-19th century. Empiricism The Aristotelian scientific tradition's primary mode of interacting with the world was through observation and searching for "natural" circumstances through reasoning. Coupled with this approach was the belief that rare events which seemed to contradict theoretical models were aberrations, telling nothing about nature as it "naturally" was. During the Scientific Revolution, changing perceptions about the role of the scientist in respect to nature, the value of evidence, experimental or observed, led towards a ology in which played a large, but not absolute, role. By the start of the Scientific Revolution, empiricism had already become an important component of science and natural philosophy. , including the early-14th-century philosopher , had begun the intellectual movement toward empiricism. The term British empiricism came into use to describe philosophical differences perceived between two of its founders , described as empiricist, and , who was described as a rationalist. , , and were the philosophy's primary exponents, who developed a sophisticated empirical tradition as the basis of human knowledge. An influential formulation of empiricism was 's (1689), in which he maintained that the only true knowledge that could be accessible to the human mind was that which was based on experience. He wrote that the human mind was created as a , a "blank tablet," upon which sensory impressions were recorded and built up knowledge through a process of reflection. Baconian science was a pivotal figure in establishing the of investigation. Portrait by (1617).}} The philosophical underpinnings of the Scientific Revolution were laid out by , who has been called the father of . His works established and popularised methodologies for scientific inquiry, often called the , or simply the . His demand for a planned procedure of investigating all things natural marked a new turn in the rhetorical and theoretical framework for science, much of which still surrounds conceptions of proper today. Bacon proposed a great reformation of all process of knowledge for the advancement of learning divine and human, which he called Instauratio Magna (The Great Instauration). For Bacon, this reformation would lead to a great advancement in science and a progeny of new inventions that would relieve mankind's miseries and needs. His was published in 1620. He argued that man is "the minister and interpreter of nature", that "knowledge and human power are synonymous", that "effects are produced by the means of instruments and helps", and that "man while operating can only apply or withdraw natural bodies; nature internally performs the rest", and later that "nature can only be commanded by obeying her". Here is an abstract of the philosophy of this work, that by the knowledge of nature and the using of instruments, man can govern or direct the natural work of nature to produce definite results. Therefore, that man, by seeking knowledge of nature, can reach power over it—and thus reestablish the "Empire of Man over creation", which had been lost by the Fall together with man's original purity. In this way, he believed, would mankind be raised above conditions of helplessness, poverty and misery, while coming into a condition of peace, prosperity and security. For this purpose of obtaining knowledge of and power over nature, Bacon outlined in this work a new system of logic he believed to be superior to the old ways of , developing his scientific method, consisting of procedures for isolating the formal cause of a phenomenon (heat, for example) through eliminative induction. For him, the philosopher should proceed through from to to . Before beginning this induction, though, the enquirer must free his or her mind from certain false notions or tendencies which distort the truth. In particular, he found that philosophy was too preoccupied with words, particularly discourse and debate, rather than actually observing the material world: "For while men believe their reason governs words, in fact, words turn back and reflect their power upon the understanding, and so render philosophy and science sophistical and inactive." Bacon considered that it is of greatest importance to science not to keep doing intellectual discussions or seeking merely contemplative aims, but that it should work for the bettering of mankind's life by bringing forth new inventions, having even stated that "inventions are also, as it were, new creations and imitations of divine works". He explored the far-reaching and world-changing character of inventions, such as the , and the . Scientific experimentation Bacon first described the . was an early advocate of this method. He passionately rejected both the prevailing and the method of university teaching. His book was written in 1600, and he is regarded by some as the father of and . In this work, he describes many of his experiments with his model Earth called the . From these experiments, he concluded that the was itself and that this was the reason es point north. 's , a pioneering work of experimental science}} De Magnete was influential not only because of the inherent interest of its subject matter, but also for the rigorous way in which Gilbert described his experiments and his rejection of ancient theories of magnetism. According to , "Gilbert's... book on magnetism published in 1600, is one of the finest examples of inductive philosophy that has ever been presented to the world. It is the more remarkable, because it preceded the Novum Organum of Bacon, in which the inductive method of philosophizing was first explained." has been called the "father of modern ", the "father of modern ", the "father of science", and "the Father of Modern Science". His original contributions to the science of motion were made through an innovative combination of experiment and mathematics. first noted the of . Galileo revolutionized the study of the natural world with his rigorous experimental method.}} Galileo was one of the first modern thinkers to clearly state that the are mathematical. In he wrote "Philosophy is written in this grand book, the universe ... It is written in the language of mathematics, and its characters are triangles, circles, and other geometric figures;...." His mathematical analyses are a further development of a tradition employed by late scholastic natural philosophers, which Galileo learned when he studied philosophy. He ignored Aristotelianism. In broader terms, his work marked another step towards the eventual separation of science from both and religion; a major development in human thought. He was often willing to change his views in accordance with observation. In order to perform his experiments, Galileo had to set up standards of length and time, so that measurements made on different days and in different laboratories could be compared in a reproducible fashion. This provided a reliable foundation on which to confirm mathematical laws using . Galileo showed an appreciation for the relationship between mathematics, theoretical physics, and experimental physics. He understood the , both in terms of s and in terms of the (y) varying as the square of the (x). Galilei further asserted that the parabola was the theoretically ideal of a uniformly accelerated projectile in the absence of and other disturbances. He conceded that there are limits to the validity of this theory, noting on theoretical grounds that a projectile trajectory of a size comparable to that of the could not possibly be a parabola, but he nevertheless maintained that for distances up to the range of the artillery of his day, the deviation of a projectile's trajectory from a parabola would be only very slight. Mathematization Scientific knowledge, according to the Aristotelians, was concerned with establishing true and necessary causes of things. To the extent that medieval natural philosophers used mathematical problems, they limited social studies to theoretical analyses of local speed and other aspects of life. The actual measurement of a physical quantity, and the comparison of that measurement to a value computed on the basis of theory, was largely limited to the mathematical disciplines of and in Europe. In the 16th and 17th centuries, European scientists began increasingly applying quantitative measurements to the measurement of physical phenomena on the Earth. Galileo maintained strongly that mathematics provided a kind of necessary certainty that could be compared to God's: "...with regard to those few [mathematical } which the human intellect does understand, I believe its knowledge equals the Divine in objective certainty..." anticipates the concept of a systematic mathematical interpretation of the world in his book : , and its characters are triangles, circles, and other geometrical figures, without which it is humanly impossible to understand a single word of it; without these, one is wandering around in a dark labyrinth.}} The mechanical philosophy in a 1702 portrait by }} recognized four kinds of causes, and where applicable, the most important of them is the "final cause". The final cause was the aim, goal, or purpose of some natural process or man-made thing. Until the Scientific Revolution, it was very natural to see such aims, such as a child's growth, for example, leading to a mature adult. Intelligence was assumed only in the purpose of man-made artifacts; it was not attributed to other animals or to nature. In " " no field or action at a distance is permitted, particles or corpuscles of matter are fundamentally inert. Motion is caused by direct physical collision. Where natural substances had previously been understood organically, the mechanical philosophers viewed them as machines. As a result, 's theory seemed like some kind of throwback to "spooky ". According to , Newton and held the that God conserved the amount of motion in the universe: Gravity, interpreted as an innate attraction between every pair of particles of matter, was an occult quality in the same sense as the scholastics' "tendency to fall" had been.... By the mid eighteenth century that interpretation had been almost universally accepted, and the result was a genuine reversion (which is not the same as a retrogression) to a scholastic standard. Innate attractions and repulsions joined size, shape, position and motion as physically irreducible primary properties of matter. Newton had also specifically attributed the inherent power of inertia to matter, against the mechanist thesis that matter has no inherent powers. But whereas Newton vehemently denied gravity was an inherent power of matter, his collaborator made gravity also an inherent power of matter, as set out in his famous preface to the Principia's 1713 second edition which he edited, and contradicted Newton himself. And it was Cotes's interpretation of gravity rather than Newton's that came to be accepted. Institutionalization had its origins in in the , and was the first scientific society in the world.}} The first moves towards the institutionalization of scientific investigation and dissemination took the form of the establishment of societies, where new discoveries were aired, discussed and published. The first scientific society to be established was the of London. This grew out of an earlier group, centred around in the 1640s and 1650s. According to a history of the College: The scientific network which centred on Gresham College played a crucial part in the meetings which led to the formation of the Royal Society. These physicians and s were influenced by the " ", as promoted by in his , from approximately 1645 onwards. A group known as The Philosophical Society of Oxford was run under a set of rules still retained by the . On 28 November 1660, the announced the formation of a "College for the Promoting of Physico-Mathematical Experimental Learning", which would meet weekly to discuss science and run experiments. At the second meeting, announced that the approved of the gatherings, and a was signed on 15 July 1662 creating the "Royal Society of London", with serving as the first President. A second Royal Charter was signed on 23 April 1663, with the King noted as the Founder and with the name of "the Royal Society of London for the Improvement of Natural Knowledge"; Robert Hooke was appointed as Curator of Experiments in November. This initial royal favour has continued, and since then every monarch has been the patron of the Society. was established in 1666.}} The Society's first Secretary was . Its early meetings included experiments performed first by and then by , who was appointed in 1684. These experiments varied in their subject area, and were both important in some cases and trivial in others. The society began publication of from 1665, the oldest and longest-running scientific journal in the world, which established the important principles of and . The French established the in 1666. In contrast to the private origins of its British counterpart, the Academy was founded as a government body by . Its rules were set down in 1699 by King , when it received the name of 'Royal Academy of Sciences' and was installed in the in Paris. New ideas As the Scientific Revolution was not marked by any single change, the following new ideas contributed to what is called the Scientific Revolution. Many of them were revolutions in their own fields. Astronomy ;Heliocentrism For almost five , the of the Earth as the center of the universe had been accepted by all but a few astronomers. In Aristotle's cosmology, Earth's central location was perhaps less significant than its identification as a realm of imperfection, inconstancy, irregularity and change, as opposed to the "heavens" (Moon, Sun, planets, stars), which were regarded as perfect, permanent, unchangeable, and in religious thought, the realm of heavenly beings. The Earth was even composed of different material, the four elements "earth", "water", "fire", and "air", while sufficiently far above its surface (roughly the Moon's orbit), the heavens were composed of different substance called "aether". The that replaced it involved not only the radical displacement of the earth to an orbit around the sun, but its sharing a placement with the other planets implied a universe of heavenly components made from the same changeable substances as the Earth. Heavenly motions no longer needed to be governed by a theoretical perfection, confined to circular orbits. }} Copernicus' 1543 work on the heliocentric model of the solar system tried to demonstrate that the sun was the center of the universe. Few were bothered by this suggestion, and the pope and several archbishops were interested enough by it to want more detail. His model was later used to create the of . However, the idea that the earth moved around the sun was doubted by most of Copernicus' contemporaries. It contradicted not only empirical observation, due to the absence of an observable , but more significantly at the time, the authority of Aristotle. The discoveries of and gave the theory credibility. Kepler was an astronomer who, using the accurate observations of , proposed that the planets move around the sun not in circular orbits, but in elliptical ones. Together with his other , this allowed him to create a model of the solar system that was an improvement over Copernicus' original system. Galileo's main contributions to the acceptance of the heliocentric system were his mechanics, the observations he made with his telescope, as well as his detailed presentation of the case for the system. Using an early theory of , Galileo could explain why rocks dropped from a tower fall straight down even if the earth rotates. His observations of the moons of Jupiter, the phases of Venus, the spots on the sun, and mountains on the moon all helped to discredit the Aristotelian philosophy and the theory of the solar system. Through their combined discoveries, the heliocentric system gained support, and at the end of the 17th century it was generally accepted by astronomers. This work culminated in the work of . Newton's formulated the and , which dominated scientists' view of the physical universe for the next three centuries. By deriving Kepler's laws of planetary motion from his mathematical description of , and then using the same principles to account for the trajectories of , the tides, the precession of the equinoxes, and other phenomena, Newton removed the last doubts about the validity of the heliocentric model of the cosmos. This work also demonstrated that the motion of objects on Earth and of celestial bodies could be described by the same principles. His prediction that the Earth should be shaped as an oblate spheroid was later vindicated by other scientists. His were to be the solid foundation of mechanics; his combined terrestrial and celestial mechanics into one great system that seemed to be able to describe the whole world in mathematical e. ;Gravitation 's , developed the first set of unified scientific laws.}} As well as proving the heliocentric model, Newton also developed the . In 1679, Newton began to consider gravitation and its effect on the orbits of s with reference to of planetary motion. This followed stimulation by a brief exchange of letters in 1679–80 with , who had been appointed to manage the 's correspondence, and who opened a correspondence intended to elicit contributions from Newton to Royal Society transactions. Newton's reawakening interest in astronomical matters received further stimulus by the appearance of a comet in the winter of 1680–1681, on which he corresponded with . After the exchanges with Hooke, Newton worked out proof that the elliptical form of planetary orbits would result from a centripetal force (see and De motu corporum in gyrum). Newton communicated his results to and to the Royal Society in , in 1684. This tract contained the nucleus that Newton developed and expanded to form the Principia. The was published on 5 July 1687 with encouragement and financial help from . In this work, Newton stated the that contributed to many advances during the which soon followed and were not to be improved upon for more than 200 years. Many of these advancements continue to be the underpinnings of non-relativistic technologies in the modern world. He used the Latin word gravitas (weight) for the effect that would become known as , and defined the law of . Newton's postulate of an invisible led to him being criticised for introducing " agencies" into science. Later, in the second edition of the Principia (1713), Newton firmly rejected such criticisms in a concluding , writing that it was enough that the phenomena implied a gravitational attraction, as they did; but they did not so far indicate its cause, and it was both unnecessary and improper to frame hypotheses of things that were not implied by the phenomena. (Here Newton used what became his famous expression "hypotheses non fingo"). Biology and Medicine ;Medical discoveries 's intricately detailed drawings of human dissections in Fabrica helped to overturn the medical theories of .}} The writings of Greek physician had dominated European medical thinking for over a millennium. The Flemish scholar demonstrated mistakes in the Galen's ideas. Vesalius dissected human corpses, whereas Galen dissected animal corpses. Published in 1543, Vesalius' was a groundbreaking work of . It emphasized the priority of dissection and what has come to be called the "anatomical" view of the body, seeing human internal functioning as an essentially corporeal structure filled with organs arranged in three-dimensional space. This was in stark contrast to many of the anatomical models used previously, which had strong Galenic/Aristotelean elements, as well as elements of . Besides the first good description of the , he showed that the consists of three portions and the of five or six; and described accurately the in the interior of the temporal bone. He not only verified the observation of Etienne on the valves of the hepatic veins, but he described the , and discovered the canal which passes in the fetus between the umbilical vein and the vena cava, since named . He described the , and its connections with the stomach, the and the ; gave the first correct views of the structure of the ; observed the small size of the caecal appendix in man; gave the first good account of the and and the fullest description of the anatomy of the brain yet advanced. He did not understand the inferior recesses; and his account of the nerves is confused by regarding the optic as the first pair, the third as the fifth and the fifth as the seventh. Before Vesalius, the anatomical notes by demonstrate a detailed description of the human body and compares what he has found during his dissections to what others like Galen and Avicenna have found and notes their similarities and differences. was an Italian anatomist who wrote an early anatomy text Anatomiae Libri Introductorius in 1536, described the and was the author of several medical works. was a French physician who introduced the term " " to describe the study of the body's function and was the first person to describe the . Further groundbreaking work was carried out by , who published De Motu Cordis in 1628. Harvey made a detailed analysis of the overall structure of the , going on to an analysis of the , showing how their pulsation depends upon the contraction of the , while the contraction of the propels its charge of blood into the . He noticed that the two move together almost simultaneously and not independently like had been thought previously by his predecessors. s from 's Exercitatio Anatomica de Motu Cordis et Sanguinis in Animalibus. Harvey demonstrated that blood circulated around the body, rather than being created in the liver.|left|thumb}} In the eighth chapter, Harvey estimated the capacity of the , how much is expelled through each of the , and the number of times the heart beats in a half an hour. From these estimations, he demonstrated that according to Gaelen's theory that blood was continually produced in the liver, the absurdly large figure of 540 pounds of blood would have to be produced every day. Having this simple mathematical proportion at hand—which would imply a seemingly impossible role for the —Harvey went on to demonstrate how the circulated in a circle by means of countless experiments initially done on and : tying their and in separate periods of time, Harvey noticed the modifications which occurred; indeed, as he tied the , the would become empty, while as he did the same to the arteries, the organ would swell up. This process was later performed on the human body (in the image on the left): the physician tied a tight ligature onto the upper arm of a person. This would cut off flow from the and the . When this was done, the arm below the was cool and pale, while above the ligature it was warm and swollen. The ligature was loosened slightly, which allowed from the to come into the arm, since arteries are deeper in the flesh than the veins. When this was done, the opposite effect was seen in the lower arm. It was now warm and swollen. The were also more visible, since now they were full of . Various other advances in medical understanding and practice were made. French started dentistry science as we know it today, and he has been named "the father of modern dentistry". (c. 1510–1590) was a leader in surgical techniques and , especially the treatment of , and (1668–1738) is sometimes referred to as a "father of physiology" due to his exemplary teaching in and his textbook Institutiones medicae (1708). Chemistry , a foundational text of chemistry, written by Robert Boyle in 1661}} , and its antecedent , became an increasingly important aspect of scientific thought in the course of the 16th and 17th centuries. The importance of chemistry is indicated by the range of important scholars who actively engaged in chemical research. Among them were the , the chemical , , and . Unlike the mechanical philosophy, the chemical philosophy stressed the active powers of matter, which alchemists frequently expressed in terms of vital or active principles—of spirits operating in nature. Practical attempts to improve the refining of ores and their extraction to smelt metals were an important source of information for early chemists in the 16th century, among them (1494–1555), who published his great work in 1556. His work describes the highly developed and complex processes of mining metal ores, metal extraction and metallurgy of the time. His approach removed the mysticism associated with the subject, creating the practical base upon which others could build. English chemist (1627–1691) is considered to have refined the modern scientific method for alchemy and to have separated chemistry further from alchemy. Although his research clearly has its roots in the tradition, Boyle is largely regarded today as the first modern chemist, and therefore one of the founders of modern , and one of the pioneers of modern experimental . Although Boyle was not the original discover, he is best known for , which he presented in 1662: the law describes the inversely proportional relationship between the absolute and of a gas, if the temperature is kept constant within a . Boyle is also credited for his landmark publication in 1661, which is seen as a cornerstone book in the field of chemistry. In the work, Boyle presents his hypothesis that every phenomenon was the result of collisions of particles in motion. Boyle appealed to chemists to experiment and asserted that experiments denied the limiting of chemical elements to only the : earth, fire, air, and water. He also pleaded that chemistry should cease to be subservient to or to alchemy, and rise to the status of a science. Importantly, he advocated a rigorous approach to scientific experiment: he believed all theories must be tested experimentally before being regarded as true. The work contains some of the earliest modern ideas of s, s, and , and marks the beginning of the history of modern chemistry. Physical ;Optics Opticks or a treatise of the reflections, refractions, inflections and colours of light}} Important work was done in the field of . published Astronomiae Pars Optica (The Optical Part of Astronomy) in 1604. In it, he described the inverse-square law governing the intensity of light, reflection by flat and curved mirrors, and principles of s, as well as the astronomical implications of optics such as and the apparent sizes of heavenly bodies. Astronomiae Pars Optica is generally recognized as the foundation of modern optics (though the is conspicuously absent). (1580–1626) found the mathematical law of , now known as , in 1621. Subsequently (1596–1650) showed, by using geometric construction and the law of refraction (also known as Descartes' law), that the angular radius of a rainbow is 42° (i.e. the angle subtended at the eye by the edge of the rainbow and the rainbow's centre is 42°). He also independently discovered the , and his essay on optics was the first published mention of this law. (1629–1695) wrote several works in the area of optics. These included the Opera reliqua (also known as Christiani Hugenii Zuilichemii, dum viveret Zelhemii toparchae, opuscula posthuma) and the . Isaac Newton investigated the of light, demonstrating that a could decompose white light into a of colours, and that a and a second prism could recompose the multicoloured spectrum into white light. He also showed that the coloured light does not change its properties by separating out a coloured beam and shining it on various objects. Newton noted that regardless of whether it was reflected or scattered or transmitted, it stayed the same colour. Thus, he observed that colour is the result of objects interacting with already-coloured light rather than objects generating the colour themselves. This is known as . From this work he concluded that any refracting would suffer from the of light into colours. The interest of the encouraged him to publish his notes On Colour (later expanded into Opticks). Newton argued that light is composed of particles or corpuscles and were refracted by accelerating toward the denser medium, but he had to associate them with s to explain the of light. In his Hypothesis of Light of 1675, Newton the existence of the to transmit forces between particles. In 1704, Newton published , in which he expounded his corpuscular theory of light. He considered light to be made up of extremely subtle corpuscles, that ordinary matter was made of grosser corpuscles and speculated that through a kind of alchemical transmutation "Are not gross Bodies and Light convertible into one another, ...and may not Bodies receive much of their Activity from the Particles of Light which enter their Composition?" ;Electricity 's experiments on , published 1672}} Dr. , in , invented the word electricus from (elektron), the Greek word for "amber". Gilbert undertook a number of careful electrical experiments, in the course of which he discovered that many substances other than amber, such as sulphur, wax, glass, etc., were capable of manifesting electrical properties. Gilbert also discovered that a heated body lost its electricity and that moisture prevented the of all bodies, due to the now well-known fact that moisture impaired the insulation of such bodies. He also noticed that electrified substances attracted all other substances indiscriminately, whereas a magnet only attracted iron. The many discoveries of this nature earned for Gilbert the title of founder of the electrical science. By investigating the forces on a light metallic needle, balanced on a point, he extended the list of electric bodies, and found also that many substances, including metals and natural magnets, showed no attractive forces when rubbed. He noticed that dry weather with north or east wind was the most favourable atmospheric condition for exhibiting electric phenomena—an observation liable to misconception until the difference between conductor and insulator was understood. Robert Boyle also worked frequently at the new science of electricity, and added several substances to Gilbert's list of electrics. He left a detailed account of his researches under the title of Experiments on the Origin of Electricity. Boyle, in 1675, stated that electric attraction and repulsion can act across a vacuum. One of his important discoveries was that electrified bodies in a vacuum would attract light substances, this indicating that the electrical effect did not depend upon the air as a medium. He also added resin to the then known list of electrics. This was followed in 1660 by , who invented an early generator. By the end of the 17th century, researchers had developed practical means of generating electricity by friction with an , but the development of electrostatic machines did not begin in earnest until the 18th century, when they became fundamental instruments in the studies about the new science of . The first usage of the word electricity is ascribed to in his 1646 work, . In 1729 (1666–1736) demonstrated that electricity could be "transmitted" through metal filaments. New mechanical devices As an aid to scientific investigation, various tools, measuring aids and calculating devices were developed in this period. Calculating devices , an early calculating device invented by }} introduced s as a powerful mathematical tool. With the help of the prominent mathematician their logarithmic tables embodied a computational advance that made calculations by hand much quicker. His used a set of numbered rods as a multiplication tool using the system of . The way was opened to later scientific advances, particularly in and . At , built the first to aid computation. The 'Gunter's scale' was a large plane scale, engraved with various scales, or lines. Natural lines, such as the line of chords, the line of s and are placed on one side of the scale and the corresponding artificial or logarithmic ones were on the other side. This calculating aid was a predecessor of the . It was (1575–1660) who first used two such scales sliding by one another to perform direct and , and thus is credited as the inventor of the in 1622. (1623–1662) invented the in 1642. The introduction of his in 1645 launched the development of mechanical calculators first in Europe and then all over the world. (1646–1716), building on Pascal's work, became one of the most prolific inventors in the field of mechanical calculators; he was the first to describe a , in 1685, and invented the , used in the , the first mass-produced mechanical calculator. He also refined the binary number system, foundation of virtually all modern computer architectures. (1682–1744) was the inventor of the , the precursor to the (invented by , which greatly improved the science of . Industrial machines was the first successful }} (1647–1712) was best known for his pioneering invention of the , the forerunner of the . The first working steam engine was patented in 1698 by the English inventor , as a "...new invention for raising of water and occasioning motion to all sorts of mill work by the impellent force of fire, which will be of great use and advantage for drayning mines, serveing townes with water, and for the working of all sorts of mills where they have not the benefitt of water nor constant windes." The invention was demonstrated to the on 14 June 1699 and the machine was described by Savery in his book The Miner's Friend; or, An Engine to Raise Water by Fire (1702), in which he claimed that it could pump water out of . (1664–1729) perfected the practical steam engine for pumping water, the . Consequently, Thomas Newcomen can be regarded as a forefather of the . (1678–1717) was the first, and most famous, of three generations of the Darby family who played an important role in the Industrial Revolution. He developed a method of producing high-grade iron in a fueled by rather than . This was a major step forward in the production of iron as a raw material for the Industrial Revolution. Telescopes s first appeared in the in 1608, apparently the product of spectacle makers experimenting with lenses. The inventor is unknown but applied for the first patent, followed by of . was one of the first scientists to use this new tool for his astronomical observations in 1609. The was described by in his book Optica Promota (1663). He argued that a mirror shaped like the part of a , would correct the that flawed the accuracy of refracting telescopes. His design, the " ", however, remained un-built. In 1666, argued that the faults of the refracting telescope were fundamental because the lens refracted light of different colors differently. He concluded that light could not be refracted through a lens without causing s. From these experiments Newton concluded that no improvement could be made in the refracting telescope. However, he was able to demonstrate that the angle of reflection remained the same for all colors, so he decided to build a . It was completed in 1668 and is the earliest known functional reflecting telescope. 50 years later, developed ways to make precision aspheric and mirrors for s, building the first parabolic and a with accurately shaped mirrors. These were successfully demonstrated to the . Other devices built by . Many new instruments were devised in this period, which greatly aided in the expansion of scientific knowledge.}} The invention of the paved the way for the experiments of and into the nature of and . The first such device was made by in 1654. It consisted of a piston and an with flaps that could suck the air from any vessel that it was connected to. In 1657, he pumped the air out of two conjoined hemispheres and demonstrated that a team of sixteen horses were incapable of pulling it apart. The air pump construction was greatly improved by in 1658. (1607–1647) was best known for his invention of the mercury . The motivation for the invention was to improve on the suction pumps that were used to raise water out of the . Torricelli constructed a sealed tube filled with mercury, set vertically into a basin of the same substance. The column of mercury fell downwards, leaving a Torricellian vacuum above. Materials, construction, and aesthetics Surviving instruments from this period, tend to be made of durable metals such as brass, gold, or steel, although examples such as telescopes made of wood, pasteboard, or with leather components exist. Those instruments that exist in collections today tend to be robust examples, made by skilled craftspeople for and at the expense of wealthy patrons. These may have been commissioned as displays of wealth. In addition, the instruments preserved in collections may not have received heavy use in scientific work; instruments that had visibly received heavy use were typically destroyed, deemed unfit for display, or excluded from collections altogether. It is also postulated that the scientific instruments preserved in many collections were chosen because they were more appealing to collectors, by virtue of being more ornate, more portable, or made with higher-grade materials. Intact air pumps are particularly rare. The pump at right included a glass sphere to permit demonstrations inside the vacuum chamber, a common use. The base was wooden, and the cylindrical pump was brass. Other vacuum chambers that survived were made of brass hemispheres. Instrument makers of the late seventeenth and early eighteenth century were commissioned by organizations seeking help with navigation, surveying, warfare, and astronomical observation. The increase in uses for such instruments, and their widespread use in global exploration and conflict, created a need for new methods of manufacture and repair, which would be met by the . Scientific developments People and key ideas that emerged from the 16th and 17th centuries: * First printed edition of in 1482. * (1473–1543) published in 1543, which advanced the of . * (1514–1564) published (On the Structure of the Human Body) (1543), which discredited 's views. He found that the circulation of blood resolved from pumping of the heart. He also assembled the first human skeleton from cutting open cadavers. * The French mathematician (1540–1603) published In Artem Analycitem Isagoge (1591), which gave the first symbolic notation of parameters in literal algebra. * (1544–1603) published in 1600, which laid the foundations of a theory of and . * (1546–1601) made extensive and more accurate naked eye observations of the planets in the late 16th century. These became the basic data for Kepler's studies. * (1561–1626) published in 1620, which outlined a new system of based on the process of , which he offered as an improvement over 's process of . This contributed to the development of what became known as the . * (1564–1642) improved the , with which he made several important astronomical observations, including the of (1610), the phases of (1610 – proving Copernicus correct), the rings of (1610), and made detailed observations of s. He developed the laws for falling bodies based on pioneering quantitative experiments which he analyzed mathematically. * (1571–1630) published the first two of his three in 1609. * (1578–1657) demonstrated that blood circulates, using dissections and other experimental techniques. * (1596–1650) published his in 1637, which helped to establish the . * (1632–1723) constructed powerful single lens microscopes and made extensive observations that he published around 1660, opening up the micro-world of biology. * (1629–1695) published major studies of mechanics (he was the first one to correctly formulate laws concerning centrifugal force and discovered the theory of the pendulum) and optics (being one of the most influential proponents of the wave theory of light). * (1643–1727) built upon the work of Kepler, Galileo and Huygens. He showed that an inverse square law for gravity explained the elliptical orbits of the planets, and advanced the . His development of (along with Leibniz) opened up new applications of the methods of mathematics to science. Newton taught that scientific theory should be coupled with rigorous experimentation, which became the keystone of modern science. Criticism (left) and (right) in , La Chine ... Illustrée, Amsterdam, 1670.}} The idea that modern science took place as a kind of revolution has been debated among historians. A weakness of the idea of scientific revolution is the lack of a systematic approach to the question of knowledge in the period comprehended between the 14th and 17th centuries, leading to misunderstandings on the value and role of modern authors. From this standpoint, the continuity thesis is the hypothesis that there was no radical discontinuity between the intellectual development of the Middle Ages and the developments in the Renaissance and early modern period and has been deeply and widely documented by the works of scholars like Pierre Duhem, John Hermann Randall, Alistair Crombie and William A. Wallace, who proved the preexistence of a wide range of ideas used by the followers of the Scientific Revolution thesis to substantiate their claims. Thus, the idea of a scientific revolution following the Renaissance is—according to the continuity thesis—a myth. Some continuity theorists point to earlier intellectual revolutions occurring in the , usually referring to either a European or a medieval , as a sign of continuity. Another contrary view has been recently proposed by Arun Bala in his history of the birth of modern science. Bala proposes that the changes involved in the Scientific Revolution—the turn, the mechanical , the , the central role assigned to the Sun in —have to be seen as rooted in influences on Europe. He sees specific influences in 's physical optical theory, leading to the perception of the world as a , the , which carried implicitly a new mode of , and the heliocentrism rooted in ancient Egyptian religious ideas associated with . Bala argues that by ignoring such multicultural impacts we have been led to a conception of the Scientific Revolution. However, he clearly states: "The makers of the revolution—Copernicus, Kepler, Galileo, Descartes, Newton, and many others—had to selectively appropriate relevant ideas, transform them, and create new auxiliary concepts in order to complete their task... In the ultimate analysis, even if the revolution was rooted upon a multicultural base it is the accomplishment of Europeans in Europe." Critics note that lacking documentary evidence of transmission of specific scientific ideas, Bala's model will remain "a working hypothesis, not a conclusion". A third approach takes the term "Renaissance" literally as a "rebirth". A closer study of and demonstrates that nearly all of the so-called revolutionary results of the so-called scientific revolution were in actuality restatements of ideas that were in many cases older than those of and in nearly all cases at least as old as . Aristotle even explicitly argues against some of the ideas that were espoused during the Scientific Revolution, such as . The basic ideas of the scientific method were well known to Archimedes and his contemporaries, as demonstrated in the well-known discovery of . Atomism was first thought of by and . Lucio Russo claims that science as a unique approach to objective knowledge was born in the Hellenistic period (c. 300 BC), but was extinguished with the advent of the Roman Empire. This approach to the Scientific Revolution reduces it to a period of relearning classical ideas that is very much an extension of the Renaissance. This view does not deny that a change occurred but argues that it was a reassertion of previous knowledge (a renaissance) and not the creation of new knowledge. It cites statements from Newton, Copernicus and others in favour of the worldview as evidence. In more recent analysis of the Scientific Revolution during this period, there has been criticism of not only the Eurocentric ideologies spread, but also of the dominance of male scientists of the time. Science as we know it today, and the original theories that we base modern science on, was built by males, regardless of the input women might have made. The incorporation of women's work in the sciences during this time tends to be obscured. Scholars have tried to look into the participation of women in the 17th century in science, and even with sciences as simple as domestic knowledge women were making advances. With the limited history provided from texts of the period we are not completely aware if women were helping these scientists develop the ideas they did. Another idea to consider is the way this period influenced even the women scientists of the periods following it. Annie Jump Cannon was an astronomer who benefitted from the laws and theories developed from this period; she made several advances in the century following the Scientific Revolution. It was an important period for the future of science, including the incorporation of women into fields using the developments made. References Category:Science